


Evil Genius of a King

by Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl



Series: Companion Stories - Luthors and Kryptonians [2]
Category: Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Character Study, Daily Planet, Friends to Enemies, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Smallville - Freeform, Superpowers, maybe? - Freeform, progression of time, read their relationship as you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl
Summary: The progression of the relationship between Lex Luthor and Clark Kent.Before Clark Kent ever even thought of being Superman, he saved Lex Luthor from certain death.Had they been any other pair of people, it would have been the start of an epic love story. Instead, it was the start of an epic friendship. For a while, at least."Let's admit without apology, what we are to each other"





	Evil Genius of a King

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the title of a painting by Giorgio de Chirico, 1915 - I saw it in The Met and I liked the title, so I borrowed it.
> 
> Quote in the summary comes from a Richard Siken poem.

Before Clark Kent ever even thought of being Superman, he saved Lex Luthor from certain death.

Had they been any other pair of people, it would have been the start of an epic love story. Instead, it was the start of an epic friendship. For a while, at least.

Clark Kent was only just growing into his powers, at the time, he hadn't even known he was an alien. Lex Luthor was on his own for the first time, back in Smallville where everything started (where the meteorite that was Kal-El crashed - not that they knew it then). Theirs was a fast friendship - they took the weight of the world off the others shoulders. Lex proved himself - to his father, to the company, he could do thing better, do things honest. Clark told him he could be better, a better man than his father ever could be. Lex Luthor didn't have to be evil. And Lex took the pressure of Clark, he didn't have to be a hero, he just had to be a friend (and with Smallville going to hell, people mutating left and right, its no wonder they were scared. Clark feared failing at fixing what he had inadvertently caused, Lex feared that, if sweet, bumbling, Clark could accidentally cause so much destruction, what havoc would an alien with full intent cause? So it begins, the divide between them.)

* * *

Here is the fundamental cause of their downfall.

Clark Kent - for all his good intentions - lies, and is a terrible liar at that. He makes Lex feel like he's going insane.

And Lex Luthor - for all his talk of being better - is a Luthor breed and born. He wants to protect the Earth, even if that means protecting it from Clark.

Clark may be thinking himself a hero now, but Lex has seen the worst of humanity, far outside the shelter of Smallville, what happens when Clark wants to start saving humanity from itself? Lex thinks he's the only one that can stop him.

Clark obviously knows it.

The problem, with having been best friends before all this, Lex thinks, is that they know all of each other's sharpest edges and sorest spots. They know how to hit where it hurts.

Lex says Clark will never be a hero.

Clark says Lex is a worse man than his father ever was.

Somehow, neither one is lying, even when they both are.

It hurts, because they both know the other still cares. But thats not enough.

They've both always been too stubborn for their own good.

* * *

 

Later, with Smallville in their rearview, they meet, time and time again. Lex Luthor - head of company, father's son, Superman - Hero of Metropolis, Clark Kent - Reporter, nobody. Lex calls Clark-the-reporter Smallville at every interview, like he can't be bothered to remember his name. Lois Lane retells this with glee. Superman has no business bothering Luthor for a long while - he doesn't actually do anything for a few years, nothing Superman has any business in anyway.

For years, its a bit of a dance. A careful non-acknowledgance. Careful to hit where it hurts, but always not to really injure. Lex using Kryptonite, but never enough to keep him down, only just barely enough. Clark, really, Lex will never not think of him as Clark, who is he even fooling with those glasses, Clark hits, but never leaves more than a bruise that heals in a day or two. 

They don't know where to go from here, but they can't go on like this. Sooner or later, one of them will slip, and Metropolis will be caught in the crossfire, exactly what they don't want.

* * *

 

In the end, the stalemate is broken like this.

Lex Luthor uses too much Red K. Superman breaks him ribs.

Later, when Clark Kent comes too, far far away from the scene of the fight, he pales in remembrance.

The next time they fight, Lex Luthor is taken into custody. Clark couldn't live with himself if he ever really hurt Lex.

Lex gets maximum security, but the highest possible amenities and comfort, he is a Luthor after all.

He also gets visitation.

Lena visits once or twice a month - she loves her brother after everything.

A reporter also visits him, a year later.

* * *

 

That reporter is Lois Lane.

Officially, she is there to ask about his would-have-been plans. His rivalry with Superman.

Lois Lane is a legend after all.

She is also one of a handle who knows The Secret.

For a long while, she doesn't say a word. Lex stares her down. Until, she says:

"He still loves you you know"

She says it nonchalantly. As if commenting on the weather, not speaking to her boyfriend's best-friend-turned-mortal-enemy. Of all the things Lex expected her to say, it wasn't that.

Instead, he drawls, "why should Smallville's feelings concern me?'

He tries to look utterly disinterested. He's not sure he succeeds. Clark Kent has always been his kryptonite.

Lois gives him look. "Because you're still calling him Smallville after everything."

Having said her piece, Lois leaves him to think.

* * *

 

The next time a reporter comes calling on the famed Lex Luthor, it is Clark Kent himself.

A twice yearly piece on Superman's rival is assigned to them, Superman's most supportive reporters, by the Daily Planet. And Lois cannot stand Lex Luthor, so the job falls to Clark.

This is the official story.

To Lex, it feels like a not-quite-second chance. 

After all, Clark was never the enemy Lex was fighting. And Lex has always been Clark's best friend.

 


End file.
